


Why Stop At Cooking?

by Timewormbloom



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: F/M, Halt gets hurt but it isn't described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewormbloom/pseuds/Timewormbloom
Summary: Rangers have benefited from having house-hold skills in the past, so why wouldn't they know how to sew in addition to cooking?





	Why Stop At Cooking?

**Notice**

**If you are reading this on the app Fanfic Pocket, I want you to know that this fic was stolen without my consent. The app creator stole every piece of writing on the app from Ao3. If you want to read this, or anything else I wrote, please do so on my[tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/timewormbloom) or my [ao3.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewormbloom/works)**

“You know, when I imagined training to be a Ranger it didn’t include practicing my cross-stitch.”

“You laugh now, but when you’ve been in the woods for a month and your only pair of pants has a giant hole you’ll thank me.”

“That’s an oddly specific scenario.”

“Not when you’re a Ranger it’s not.”

Will wasn’t particularly happy about it, but he conceded and went back to the piece of fabric he was currently trying to turn into a simple cloak. If you had told him a few months ago that Rangers mended their clothes in their spare time he would have assumed that they had been bewitched somehow. But here he was. 

* * *

“Unbelievable. I can’t believe you’re a better sewer than me,” Alyss chuckled as she watched Will tie the final knot. Will rolled his eyes and gave her a fond look as he packed the needles back into the pouch he kept around his waist. 

“You got the brooch, right?” He asked as he looked over his work. Alyss brandished the shiny piece of jewelry, which was engraved with a crest and covered in gems. Will nodded and passed the gown over. Alyss gave him a smile back before disappearing behind a tree while Will turned around. 

“You can look now,” Alyss called as she emerged from behind the tree. She was in a traditional gown commonly worn by ladies of the court. A mere few minutes ago, it had been a couple inches too big in several places.

“Does it fit now?” Alyss twirled in response, showing off how it did, in fact, fit perfectly. 

“I can’t believe you managed to fix it in only an hour,” Alyss gushed as she slung her arms around her boyfriend. He stepped back after returning her hug and dipped down slightly while extending his elbow. 

“If you please, my lady.” Alyss gave the brooch one last adjustment as she put her arm in the crook of his arm. They shared soft giggles as Will pretended to escort her. 

“Your target should be at the meeting location by now. Keep up the act and we should find out who’s behind all this,” Will rehashed, mostly to himself. Alyss gave him one last hug before she waltzed off. Will scaled a nearby wall and settled down to watch what happened. 

About an hour, several knives thrown, and a good amount of yelling later the culprit was hogtied somewhere in the castle’s custody along with the lady they had temporarily kidnapped and impersonated. 

An hour later found them lounging in their camp, enjoying each other’s company as they also enjoyed the rabbit soup Will had made. Tug was grazing off to the side, munching on the apple Will had smuggled out of the kitchen. 

“If I ever have to sew something I’m making you do it,” Alyss teased as she elbowed Will gently in the side. 

“I would gladly do your chores,” He joked back. Alyss hummed as she shifted closer to Will before drifting off. Will scooped her up gently before setting her down in the tent and taking up the familiar lookout position.

* * *

“If you stitch some stupid pattern on my skin I will skin you myself,” Halt growled as Crowley finished sterilizing the needle in the fire. 

“Just drink the thing,” Crowley, who was filled with anxiety to the point where he could barely listen, told his injured friend as he pushed the cup of very pungent herbs closer to Halt. He rolled his eyes as his nose crinkled before throwing it back with a grimace. He gave Crowley one last trusting look before he slumped into unconsciousness.

“No big deal, just stitch it up. You’ve done it before, who cares that it’s your best friend this time,” Crowley muttered to himself as he tried to steady his hand. The horses seemed to notice the cloud of dread, since they seemed a little more anxious than usual. 

Crowley took one last look at the people responsible for Halt’s wound, who were all knocked unconscious and bloodied up due to Crowley’s infamous temper. 

“No more putting it off. The longer you wait the worse it gets…” Crowley took one last breath in an attempt to settle his nerves before he started to stitch up the large, glaring wound.

* * *

Thankfully, the next time Crowley decided to sew it did not include his best friend bleeding out. It did, however, involve him being in a very boring meeting, surrounded by barons who thought they were the least boring person in the room and who were very adamant about broadcasting that fact. Crowley swore that the men’s chests were so puffed out they would put Chubb’s pastries to shame. 

Cassandra seemed to agree. She was sending not-very-subtle looks at Crowley and jerking her head towards the testosterone-fueled disaster in the corner. He gave her a sly look and reached under the table and drew out the perfect tool to diffuse the situation. 

Several minutes later, the entirety of the room was staring at Crowley dumbfounded as the man in question did his needlepoint. He hummed softly to himself and hid the fact that he was watching everyone in the room and gauging their reactions. 

“Ranger Crowley? Are you alright?” Some brave fool in the back asked.

“Oh, I’m quite alright. Sewing is just such a useful hobby, don’t you agree?” Crowley replied, cheerfully. He was fully aware of the sheer confusion emitting from everyone, but pretending he didn’t was much more fun. He did,however, break character to shoot Cassandra a meaningful look. She nodded before clearing her throat and taking advantage of the silent room.

“If you’re all done preening, we have important business to discuss.” Her voice pulled the room’s attention back on her, allowing her to effectively reclaim the space. She gestured towards the person who was supposed to be talking and told them to continue. Crowley happily continued to work on his needlepoint as Cassandra got the room back on track. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
